nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
AUs
Page dedicated specifically to the different Alternate Universes written or thought out for the Nightmares of the Past characters. Alternate Universes Top Ten There's always the favorites. Doggie Instead of vampires being the masters of everyone else and werewolves being like slaves (see Kitty Epidemic) what if it was the other way around; Where the werewolves "breed" vampires for trade and wipe out the existence of "cats" completely? Dragonworld In this universe of lands of myth and a time of magic, the dragons are thought to be extinct. Some dragons still exist in the world though but they have learned how to disguise themselves as humans to blend in and to be left alone. They take upon their own human body to disguise themselves, to hide in plain sight. Although dragons is the only creatures that have magic, there is those humans that are called Dragonborns. They are the descendants of humans that a dragon that had the power to create life made a long time ago. The dragon, who were very interested in the creatures of Man, created new humans out of old animal bones, clay and the dragon's own blood. What the dragon hadn't counted on though, and what has never happened before, was that his humans had their own magic, thanks to the dragon's blood. And that is how the Dragonborns were created, and why they have their own magic while no other humans do. Fantasy In a fantasy world based of the works of The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien and The Elder Scrolls franchise by Bethesda, the guys set off on an epic adventure to restore fallen princes and denounce a false king. Hero The guys are superheroes, together building the team Team Justice to fight against evil and injustices. Immortals The guys are assassins, Immortal assassins. Kitty Epidemic In a world where the vampires rule over other creatures, a virus erupts. It affects vampires, giving them a more cat-like appearance with a tail and cat ears. Some features and functions starts up again in their bodies: they can cry, they have a body heat, while other new ones appear and others remain or disappears. Medieval The guys in Medieval England, either as French-descendant Normans or Britain-born Saxons. Prison The guys are all prison convicts, serving their sentences in a highly secured prison in New York City. ...well except Johnny of course... but we can't put the New York Crime Lord in prison can we? S.T.A.R. S.T.A.R. (Supernatural Tactical Activities Response) - Think SWAT, S.H.I.E.L.D., G.I. Joe and Men in Black and you got it. Single Parenthood The AU of a single father with his two sons, one by his own blood and one by responsibility and love. The Rest Band The guys are in a band called Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures; shortened DAASC by the fans. Benders A universe based on the Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra series created and produced by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino, the guys are part of the world as members of one of the four nations, either the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation or Air Nomads. Circus The guys are all a part of the circus-life; travelling the world showing their talents and discovering love and a sense of family along the way. Daemons A universe based on the His Dark Materials trilogy by Philip Pullman, the guys all have their own daemons following and guiding them in their different paths of life. Devil and Angel The boys are either spawns of hell or warriors of heaven. Dragon Age A universe based on the Dragon Age series. Fairy Tales A retake of the classical fairy tales, with the boys and their special someone's starring in the roles in the new, more twisted versions. Foster care The boys are foster children to the same elderly woman, a woman who takes in a lot of children who have had problems in their life with violence and the like and then she "set them straight" so that they can be adopted. These special boys isn't wanted or can be taken by anyone else, and are considered "lost calls" , to everyone but her. She then adopts them for herself. Gladiator The guys in Ancient Rome. Hogwarts A universe based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, the guys are all attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and needs to find their own places in the world and overcome difficulties as it emerges. Hunger Games A universe based on The Hunger Games trilogy by Suzanne Collins, the guys are all tributes, representing their districts in the 72nd Hunger Games. InFamous A universe based on the Infamous series, the guys are conduits, superhumans, and surrounded by a society that fears them. Legendary Figures A universe loosely based on the movie "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Guardians Rise of the Guardians]" the guys are legendary figures, fairytale creatures or mythical beings; either in charge of bringing the sun to the world or letting the nightly veil across the sky or simply just being in charge of an "little" holiday. All of them have a purpose in the world and a fate awaiting them. Omegaverse A universe where everyone has a secondary gender; alpha, beta or omega. Pirates A universe loosely inspired on the film series "Pirates of the Caribbean", the guys are part of a world of piracy in the Caribbean during the Golden Age of Piracy. Shapeshifter Kids A universe loosely inspired by Fruits Basket, the boys are all shifters, part of the around 1% of the human population on Earth that has the ability to shift into the shape of an animal that are said to be their "inner beast". Space The boys are Troopers in the Starfleet. Lost in Space: The trailer Western A universe that takes part in the 1870s on the old Western country. There's Indians, gun violence, saloons - everything that requires of a Western AU really. Wolf's Rain A universe based loosely on the anime series "Wolf's Rain", the guys are wolves trying to survive in the world that man has taken over for himself. Zombie Apocalypse The boys tries to survive an zombie apocalypse. Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki Category:Alternate Universe